Cataclysm
by The Good Savage
Summary: After visiting Asgard, the Crown Prince Loki of Jotunheim gets obsessed with Odin's only daughter: the Princess and Valkyrie Sigyn. However only years later he would be capable of creating a plan that could help him conquer the nine realms and make her his own. Unfortunately for him, she managed to escape to Midgard disguised as Natasha Romanoff. Jotun!Loki and Goddess!Natasha (AU)
1. Desire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers! It's owned by Marvel and Disney!

-_ "italic" - thoughts._

- "normal dialogue."

* * *

**_Desire - Part One of the Cataclysm Arc_**

* * *

"Desire is the starting point of all achievement, not a hope, not a wish, but a keen pulsating desire which transcends everything." - Napoleon Hill

* * *

Desire. That was what he felt the first time his eyes met her figure. Even knowing that the coldest blood runs through his veins, his entire being burned for her.

The beast that lurked in him has found his match, it screamed to claim, to possess her in every single way it desired and have her he would.

It was of little consequence how she despised him, how like a true asgardian she thought only logical to despise him, to see him and his people as inferior and bestial creatures.

_"- But, oh little princess, it will be this bestial man who will dominate your very existence. You will fight me with your sword, scream profanities at me in your strange language; however I will prevail upon you…mine, you shall be mine and mine alone."_

Her curly red hair would be splashed on his bed, her shoulders bleeding from his marks. His and only his she would be.

_" - Fight as much as you want, my warrior lady. Scream your orders to your Valkyries while your brother tries to break from his invisible chains. Let's see how almighty he is without his hammer, shall we?"_

In no time the Golden City was being possessed by ice, consumed by its own darkness. Walking straight to the Throne room, the Giant met the Royal Family dominated, kneeled on the floor…waiting for their new king, but he knew almost immediately that she wasn't there.

As he opened his mouth to voice his question, he felt a powerful ritual being performed. It seemed that the Enchantress has decided to help her childhood friend escape, how unfortunate for her…for his plans.

He signalized to the guards to take the royals away, his mind scheming his next steps, his next moves. Probably, Amora would deny him the pleasure of getting earlier answers about the princess whereabouts, but it didn't matter to him it would make the pursuit so much better.

_"- Yes...hunting season has begun."_

He laughed a demented and insane laughter that could cause even the bravest of the men to crumble in fear. His plans were in motion and very soon all the nine realms would meet their new ruler…and when he finds his Valkyrie, their new queen.

**OOOOOO**

Far away from home, a young goddess hoped that here, in Midgard, she could find valuable heroes to fight the mad giant; but she prayed that her family and friends were well too and that Heimdaill would survive the tortures that awaited for him, that he would not disclose her location to the Jotun Prince. At this moment, she could do nothing but hope.

"- Hey miss, are you with me?"

"- I am sorry, my lord, but can you repeat yourself? My thoughts carried me a little too far away from our discussion."

"- Of course, child, but then again what did you say your name was?"

" - I didn't." – she couldn't give him her true name, it was way too risked. It was a good thing that Brunhilde and she lived among mortals and as mortals for some time.

" - But forgive me for my rudeness, sir. My name is Natasha, Natasha Romanoff."

* * *

**A/N: **One anom said that my summary wasn't helping, so I changed it a little bit - hope it's better now. About this arc, it won't be updated daily but I will update it at least once in a month and, hopefully, the second part will be up tomorrow - let's just hope my computer will behave (bad boy!). By the way, thanks for NatashaRushman, lucid hallucinations and the guests that reviewed this fic. Oh and thank you guys for the favs and follows.

As I said before: your opinion, favs and follows are welcome, but let me know what you think of it. See ya!


	2. Reason

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Avengers! It's owned by Marvel and Disney!

-_ "italic" - thoughts._

- "normal dialogue."

* * *

**_Reason - Part Two of the Cataclysm Arc_**

* * *

"Reason is a necessary instrument, to be used for good or evil, but it has no moral qualities." - Reinhard Bendix.

* * *

The Jotun Royality would arrive that afternoon in Asgard. The Golden realm was a fuzz of preparations and precautious, after all the Aesir and the Jotuns weren't on best terms and you couldn't say they were allies either.

While preparing herself to greet the guests, Sigyn tried to see behind the All-Father's invitation to the Frost Giants. It seemed a little unwise to her to let a snake get in a bird's nest, even if their main force had been taken away from them; there was still the risk of them getting it back.

Maybe she was worrying way too much, however her sixth sense informed her that this visit would change everything to her and her people. The red-haired goddess only hoped that it would be for better.

When they arrived, Sigyn was surprised to see them on a manageable size – much like their own actually. Perhaps, those giants were capable of showing a little courtesy.

The first to greet them was Jarl Laufey, her father had explained to her – at an early age – many things about the giant's society, one of them being their hierarchical system. Frost Giants are raised in a tribal society where war is worshipped as much as here, their leaders are called Jarls what is the equivalent of the title of king in Asgard.

Laufey was a very imposing figure, his blue skin way too dark to even let the light bath it. To her, his darkness showed even in the little things and about those red eyes of his, well…she preferred to not talk about them.

Next to him was a female of similar size, she was slim and very agreeable to the eyes. Her name was Farbauti and unlike her companions, her eyes were the darkest shade of black she had ever seen, matching the color of her hair and giving her skin a translucent aspect.

Behind them was the one who would become the responsible for every misfortune of her long existence, the crown-prince Loki. His hair was as black as of his parents, his eyes had a ruby and almost sanguine look; his skin was not the dark blue of his father but it did not have the light tone of his mother, he was something else…something indescribable at best.

Then his eyes met hers…nothing was the same after that.

**OOOOOO**

Weirdly, there was not a single day of their stay that Sigyn didn't meet Loki. He seemed to be everywhere she went: the gardens, training center, Thor's hunting campaigns…wasn't it enough that she had to deal with him at social and political meetings? Well, it seemed it wasn't.

She couldn't understand him or see behind his motivations for, unfortunately, he was as much of a trickster as herself. Whenever they met, he would impose some kind of test to her. At first, he only questioned her but suddenly it all changed. He started to throw beasts and others creatures at her and for the last stand; she had to battle him herself.

Perhaps, if she were a little wiser she would have said something to Thor or even the Warriors Three; however her warrior pride did not let her see reason and too late, she realized she had made a huge mistake.

Frost Giants were usually very violent, so when the defeated Jotun didn't try to kill her out of rage she got quite surprised. The prince didn't seem angry, on the contrary, he was laughing maniacally at her as if he knew something that she didn't – what was undoubtedly the case.

-"Do you know what you have done? Do you even know the meaning of these all?" – he had raised from the ground very fast, his eyes locked with hers. Her silence was reason enough for him to understand that she didn't, then he started his explanations.

- "Frost Giants have a particular way of chosing their mates. They create a parameter that their intended have to match; when meeting someone whose parameter is the one desired they start to test him or her. If the creature is seem worthy, then a mating propose is done and they are both bonded to eternity. You passed, princess Valkyrie. You passed every single one of my tests."

If she were a lesser woman she would have fainted right there, but as it wasn't the case she managed to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She thought that she was taught everything that should be known about those giants, but she was wrong. If only she knew how much her ignorance would cost her, she would have tried to learn a little more about them.

**OOOOOO**

- "Lord? Oh no, miss! Genius, inventor and businessman maybe, but no lord please. My name is Howard Stark, by the way." – the black haired man seemed a little eccentric to her, but his aura was that of a strong and honest man. She knew better than to doubt her magical abilities at this point.

- "I am pleased to meet you, Mister Stark." – she smiled shyly at him. For some strange reason, she knew she would get fairly well with this man; probably because he had the teasing nature of Fandral. He only chuckled at her ways.

- "Please, miss, do refrain to call me Mister Stark. It remembers me way too much of my wife's speeches when she is crossed at me. Stark or Howard will do just fine, but enough with the pleasantries. What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

- "Well, I could ask you just the same, Stark. However, I don't believe you are going to answer me."

- "Got that right, baby. If I did, I would have to kill you and what a waste it would be, right?" – he winked shameless at me, he and Fandral are really in the same league. "But, really girl, I need to know how you got here and why, because there are some things happening around here that aren't civil business."

- "So it seems very fortunate that I am no civilian, am I correct?" – it seemed my words made him more confused than before, but he would have to help me. I looked up at the skies and remembered why I was there: there was no more time to waste.

* * *

**A/N: **I updated - yay! Okay, it was later than I would have liked but at least I did it, right? As I already thanked my others readers on the first chapter, I'll thank now the one guest who reviewed this story and srosegarden. Thank you guys, I love you all! It's difficult to keep writing when people do not say what they think or expect of the story, but for those who do tell I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH, ONE DAY YOU WILL ALL HAVE A TEA PARTY AT HIDDLESTON'S HOUSE AND BE HAPPY FOREVER! Yay! Oh, God...o.o'

Anyway, thanks for those that favorited and followed this story so far as well. See ya!


End file.
